


Какую татуировку бить

by winni_w



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>братья думают, какую татуировку сделать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какую татуировку бить

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн до первого фильма  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Потом встал вопрос о татуировке. Надо решить, что бить — что-нибудь такое значительное и с пафосом. Не напишешь же «ебись конем», хотя тоже неплохо звучит — но если мать Аннабель увидит такую тату, то загнобит их до смерти своими шуточками. Ну нафиг. Лучше с мамочкой не связываться.  
Коннор предлагает набить семейную молитву, но во-первых, это слишком много текста для руки, во-вторых, зачем ее полоскать. Имена родителей они уже сделали: Мерфи носит над сердцем имя Ноя, Коннор — Аннабель. В общем, зашли в тупик.

— Давай набьем имя Иисуса.  
— Это слишком стандартно.  
— А по-моему, отлично.  
— Я думаю, лучше сделать его рожу. Где-нибудь там, где много места. На спине, например. Но сейчас мы это себе не можем позволить.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что как можно набивать Христа на такой грязной мелочи, как мы? Мы еще ничем не заслужили такой чести.  
— Мы? Говори за себя, Мерфи.  
— Да что ты, Коннор. И чем же ты такой прекрасный, скажи на милость.  
— Да хотя бы тем, что старше тебя.  
— Я тебя старше, ебанат несчастный.  
— Нет, я!

Звяк стакана, удар в челюсть, возмущенный вопль и покатушки по полу. Все, как обычно. Из подсобки выходит толстушка Молли, спокойно ставит швабру и выплескивает на них грязную воду из ведра.  
— Так, ну-ка не в моем баре! Выясняйте отношения, где хотите, но только не здесь! А мой бар закрывается! — она указывает на дверь.

Братья встают с пола, капая серой жижей. Коннор брезгливо вытирает рот рукавом.  
— Какого черта, Молли? Зачем грязной водой-то?  
— Еще чистую на вас тратить, обойдетесь. Хватит и того, что я кормлю вас бесплатно, — сварливо отвечает Молли. — Не трогайте мои стаканы своими лапами!  
Но братья все-таки допивают виски до дна, вызывающе глядя на женщину.  
— Партон, ла мер ес белль! Эмбарко-ну печер! — возглашает Мерфи, проходя в дверь, и звучит это так издевательски, будто он обзывает Молли распоследними словами.  
— Гидон нотре насель! Рамон авек ардор! — завершает Коннор, успев захлопнуть за собой прежде, чем швабра врезается в деревяшку.

Кафешка находится в переулке Южного Бостона, Южный Бостон — в Бостоне, Бостон — на берегу Атлантического океана, Атлантический — на планете Земля, и короче, добро пожаловать в Солнечную систему, где живут такие замечательные люди, как братья МакМанусы. 

Теперь по нисходящей: Атлантический океан — замечательное место, в нем живут медузы, например. Рыба. Много рыбы. По морю ходит куча человеческих кораблей, часть из которых причаливает в Бостонской гавани. Причаливает их так много, что Бостон прямо-таки жирует на своих портах: тут тебе и ром, и зерно, и техника, и нелегальная торговля. Все, что надо для релакса. 

А Южный Бостон замечателен тем, что его держат ирландцы. Их тут реально тучи. Еще с девятнадцатого века тут, как мухи на котлетах — понаехали во время картофельного голода, да и потом тоже особо не раздумывали, когда приходилось сваливать с родины. Сам великий Джеймс Джойс уехал нафиг из Ирландии, как думаете, от хорошей жизни? Нет, конечно. «Ни один человек, у которого есть хоть капля собственного достоинства, не остается в Ирландии» — вот так он говаривал, и похоже, что большинство соотечественников следуют этому принципу. 

У МакМанусов, впрочем, нет особого достоинства, во всяком случае, они не пыжатся перед другими, снобствуя дорогой одеждой и кубинскими сигарами, или там свитой из мускулов, как у итальянских мафиози. Нет, они просто с полным чувством собственного достоинства идут по переулку, капая грязной серой водой с футболок и джинс.  
— Теперь я воняю. Отборным одеколоном с составом пыли, грязи с ботинок, остатков пива и сигаретных бычков, — с отвращением говорит Коннор. — Все из-за тебя, Мерфи.  
— При чем тут я?! — брат пихает его в спину.  
— Ах ты!

Коннор разворачивается, бьет Мерфи в скулу; удар отбрасывает того в кирпичную стенку. Но ирландцы — народ удивительно стойкий, практически как проволока: ты ее гнешь, а она не ломается, да еще и колется в ответ. Мерфи к таким плюхам привычен, и он отскакивает от стены мячиком. Мячик оказывается рукастый, и теперь Коннор, в свою очередь, вмазывается в кирпичи. Нормально так, по-братски.

На этот раз нет никакой Молли, чтобы разнять их, и МакМанусы дерутся, пока им не надоедает. Теперь их украшают кровавые ссадины от кирпичей на локтях и костяшках. До сломанного носа дело не доходит — не такая серьезная размолвка. 

Они идут переулками к морю, и наконец выходят на пристань, распугивая народ своим видом, исполненным чувства собственного достоинства. Ладно, на самом деле никого они не распугивают, потому что сейчас глубокая ночь, а все крутые кафе стоят дальше по берегу. Только на одной скамейке сидит какая-то парочка, остальные пустуют.

Они раздеваются догола, берут майки в руки и окунаются в холодную воду Бостонской гавани. Сложно сказать, насколько та чище ведра Молли, но, по крайней мере, теперь от них ничем таким не пахнет. Братья фыркают и погружаются еще раз, с головой. Вынырнув и сполоснув майки, они взбираются по железной лестнице на бетонную набережную, развешивают тряпки на просушку и садятся на перила как есть. Ночь летняя, теплая, так что замерзнуть им не грозит. Слышно, как парочка, возмущенно бурча что-то о голых яйцах, уходит. Братья синхронно усмехаются и закуривают. 

Из-за попавшей воды ссадины зудят, и Коннор чуть морщится, разглядывая костяшки. На небе полная луна, свет от нее падает на воду широкой дорогой. Ветер слегка задувает чем-то бензиновым из порта. Романтика.

— Может, сделать что-то с Бостоном? — задумчиво говорит Коннор.  
— Поджечь?  
— Не-а, — хрюкает Коннор. — Я имею в виду, тату про Бостон.  
— А-а. Да ну. Не думаю, что мы тут долго задержимся.  
— Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное.  
Мерфи пожимает плечами. Какое-то время братья молчат, глядя на гавань. В порту что-то разгружают — силуэт лебедки, тяжело скрипя, поднимает с силуэта баржи силуэт контейнера и опускает в черноту пристани. Невидимые грузчики везут полученное вглубь. Там, конечно, горят фонари, но их мало, и они слишком тусклые, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть. Да как-то и по фигу.

— Завтра Духов день, — мечтательно говорит Коннор.   
Мерфи улыбается.   
Красные огоньки по дуге падают в воду и потухают там. Братья натягивают трусы и джинсы, берут мокрые майки в руки и топают по набережной.


End file.
